2nd Dimension Candace in Operation: High School
A possibly short lived spin-off of Phineas and Ferb. This series takes place in the 2nd Dimension, after Dr. Doofenshmirtz is overthrown. The protagonist is the Candace of the 2nd dimension, who is trying to adjust to life as a normal teenager, however her military instincts sometimes get in the way of that. Characters Candace Flynn- Once was the fearless leader of the Resistance against the reign of dictator Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but now that peace has been restored to Danville, Candace has begun a new mission: living a normal life. Growing up in the line of battle, Candace's aggresion and frigidness make adjusting to the high school environment difficult, but her military-like focus and determination will surely help her suceed in her "mission". Her strong sense of justice makes her see high school mean girl Mindy as the "enemy". Local girl Stacy becomes Candace's unlikely teacher of the teenage world, and while there personalities clash, they become the best of friends. She has recently began a relationship with her war partner Jeremy, and despite obliviousness to the ways of emotions, and romance, she truly loves him. Jeremy Johnson- Jeremy was Candace's closest comrade during the Doofenshmirtz War, and now he is her loving boyfriend. Being more sensible than Candace, he helps calm her down when she gets out of hand. With his unwavering loyalty to Candace, he tries his best to help Candace accomplish whatever she sets her mind to. Stacy Hirano- '''Since Stacy had no part in the war, she has had a relatively normal life, but when she meets Candace, her life takes a new turn. She serves as Candace's informant of everything involving teenagers. Candace's military attitude can be a constant embarrasment to Stacy, but like any good friend, she never gives up on her. '''Mindy- '''Mindy is the queen bee of Danville high school. She's mean, she demands attention, and she enjoys telling people what to do, so in Candace's eyes, that makes a tyrant that needs to be overthrown. Candace is the only person who has ever stood up to her, so no matter how much Mindy puts Candace down, she will always be afraid of her. '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz- '''The man who was once an all powerful dictator, now thanks to Candace and the Resistance, he becomes a down-on-his-luck deadbeat with nothing but an IQ of 3000 and dreams of dominating the world again. He uses whatever means he can find to worm his way back up to power, but Candace and her friends always foil them in the end. '''Phineas and Ferb''-''Candace's younger brothers who make brief cameos in the series making extraordinary inventions. Episodes The Calm Afer the Storm-''' A month after Candace defeats Dr. Doofenshmirtz, she begins her first day of high school. Having almost no action around her, Candace quickly grows bored, but then she finds a new purpose when mean girl Mindy begins cheerleader tryouts, Candace enters to beat Mindy at her own game. 'Shop 'til You Drop Dead-' Stacy takes Candace to the mall for her first shopping spree, where she is taught the phrase, "clothes make the girl". When Candace finds a shirt that the label describes would "make you the best teenager ever", she relentlessly tries to take it from another girl who also tries to buy it. '''Rock and Rule the World- '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz escapes from prison, just when a popular band called the Bettys come to Danville. All the other teens are ecstatic about the band, except for Candace. Left without his army of robots, Doofenshmirtz tries to begin his climb back to word domination through the teenage demographic. He kidnaps the Bettys and replaces them with robots that make mind controlling music. All the teenagers are hypnotized except Candace, leaving her a the only hope to stop Doofenshmirtz. '''Soldier of Love- When Candace watches a romantic drama, she discovers the ritual of gift giving between boyfriend and girlfriend, so she resolves to give something to Jeremy. After Candace and Stacy recon Jeremy's house they discover a guitar that he wants. However they don't have enough money to buy it, and so Candace comes up with a complicated plan to steal it. Category:Spin-offs Category:Fanon Works